Patent Document 1 discloses a technology using a heat-shrinkable film in order to temporarily hold an airbag. Patent Document 2 discloses an expansion direction restricting portion formed on a lower surface of an airbag of an expansion auxiliary member, and a protector portion preventing the airbag from expanding to an opposite side of a vehicle compartment.